And all the Kings Men
by Purply
Summary: It looks like we are going to have to add another chair to the round table. "...And if Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too." This isnt just any party. It is a real killer.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I found inspiration for this story off of the line:"When it comes to all this enemies nonsense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are… well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."  
- Bella Swan, Eclipse

* * *

**And all the kings men**

People have always told me, "Angela, you only have one life to live so live it to the fullest." I believed this quote. I strived for this quote. I did everything I could to make it true.

The one thing I didn't know was that when I turned seventeen everything would change.

As I look back on it, I loved my childhood. I grew up in a very simple town, I had two parents. M y mother was blonde, and my father was red-headed. I was found this quite strange because I learned that brunette's never had parents had colorful hair. That was my first clue that something was wrong.

As I grew older I realized that everything I would want, would actually happen. I would simply stare at something enough and it would break. People called it luck. Others would call it enchantment. I called it will power.

When I was young I met Benjamin, he seemed alone in the world. He also seemed to know everything, which fueled my thirst for knowledge. I would trade him my companionship for his knowledge, hardly a good trade because shortly I began to crave just being around him more than his knowledge.

I would always ask him how he knew everything; he would just smile sadly and say it wouldn't matter eventually.

I didn't understand.

We still continued growing up together; he would always make me smile no matter what the situation. When we turned fifteen things started to change. Ben would grow distant, and in his sleep he would mention things about losing me. Losing everyone. I started to feel the loneliness that he once felt.

Shortly after, my parents noticed this, my withdrawal to society, so they admitted I was adopted. I already assumed as much. I would always question who my real parents were. They would just smile and look away.

That afternoon I went into the small town and asked. They told me my parents were both accused of being witch's and were put to death. This man laughed at me, about my lose, saying that the witch hunt was worth it. Even if they lost regular people. I have never felt so angry in my life.

The next day, the man's house (along with the man) was reported being burnt to a crisp.

I was shocked. I was scared. Scared that I might have murdered a man in my sleep. I became a zombie. Not talking to people. Doing nothing but working on the family farm, eating and sleeping. I wouldn't even talk to Ben. We were the village out casts.

Then came the day of my seventeenth birthday. I noticed Ben was no where. He hadn't been for a long while. And while I was thinking about him, I noticed a young boy. A young boy who looked a lot like Ben when we first met. I approached him, and he just ran away. At that exact moment I fell, and I was asleep.

When I woke up I was five again. And Ben was standing right next to me, holding my hand.

He explained what we were. What we did. And how long he had been living.

This took place in 1817.

---

"Angela, you only have one life to live so live it to the fullest."

One life? I had infinite.

Live it to the fullest? Why would you do something like that, when you have the aide of magic?

Magic. Not as in I say a spell and something rises out of a book. Not as in I snap my fingers and when I want appears. Magic as in I think and it comes true. Magic as in I can make things levitate. Make people bend to my power. Not that I have many time. Just when necessary.

Ben and I move around depending on which place has the most supernatural readings. After hundreds of years, things become quite repetitive. We take excitement in attempting to find more beings like us.

We only took one break from that. It was in the early 2,000's. Ben and I felt that we were not having the best of luck, so for one life time we wanted to move to a small town. A small town, in Washington, with no supernatural readings at all. It was one of the only places in the United States with zero to none readings.

I met one of my best friends I have ever had, someone that accepted me, without the aide of magic. Bella Swan.

She always had this weird feel to her, like she was a magnet to the magic.

Anyways, after we moved there, everywhere we went we could feel the powers people had. We have still yet to meet anybody like us.

We have recently moved to Seattle. We heard there were a sudden amounts of death there. We can only assume that we can help. We can't have the whole human race being murdered right in front of us.

"Come on, Ang. We are going to be late." Ben yelled from down the hall of our new apartment.

"I am just getting ready! I don't want these people thinking we are weird." I replied.

I suddenly felt a swoosh of wind behind me and I knew he had teleported.

"You know no one will think we are weird, off, of anything else. And if people can't accept us, then they will just have to get over it" He said while kissing my neck.

I pushed him away and ran out the front door, smiling. He of course followed soon after. We approached this new school.

Everything looked average.

There were the typical groups. The geeks, freaks, wannabe's. And of course all the people were surrounded around the "It Group".

As we grew closer, the sea of people slightly parted, and I saw a glimpse of one of the people in that group of 6.

Bella Cullen.

No it couldn't be. Not a chance in hell. She should be dead.

3 things I was certain.

1. It was 2128

2. Bella Cullen had pale white skin, deep brown eyes, and was defiantly alive.

3. I was totally and utterly shocked.


End file.
